Rumor
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Sequel to Revenge Is Sweet and the final story in the Locked In The Athletic Room series. Sakura overhears a little rumor about her and Kabuto and investigates, only to find the source to be the silver haired senior himself. KabuSaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: I just randomly got this idea when I was writing the next chapter in Love of a Cherry Blossom. So, as the final piece to Locked in the Athletic Room, I give you this!

Rumor

It was not a surprise that over the past two months, Kabuto Yakushi and Sakura Haruno had become close friends. After spending a night locked inside of a storage room and working together to get ultimate revenge on the three that forced them into the awkward situation, it was kind of hard not to, right?

However, what came as a surprise was the rumor that seemed to have popped up over the past few days: they were in love.

Sakura, the studious bookworm, and Kabuto, one of Konoha's heartthrobs, in love? That's impossible! Almost everyone in the school knew of Sakura's attention to her studies and how much she despises guys that think they are better than they are, so why would she ever fall in love with the silver hair senior?

Well, somehow, according to the rumor, she did.

And, somehow, this juicy little rumor made it to the earshot of the pink hair junior involved, and somehow this must be the reason why Sakura was currently standing in front of a smirking Kabuto with glaring emerald eyes.

Flashback, shall we?

"_Sakura, how could you!?" Ino yelled as she joined her best friend at the lunch table, interrupting the rosette as she did her daily multi-tasking. She looked up from her book and placed down her pencil, "What did I do now, Ino?"_

"_Why didn't you tell me that you and Kabuto-kun were an item?"_

"_What!? Where the hell did you hear that?"_

"_It's all over the school, thanks to the fan club airway. Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Oi...Ino, Kabuto-kun and I are NOT together. We are friends. That's all."_

"_I see..."_

_Sakura closed her book and glared at the blonde, "Do you really believe that stupid rumor? Kabuto-kun and I are NOT, and I repeat, NOT together." Blue eyes scanned deeply into the emerald eyes of the rosette, seeking the truth. "Gah! Ino-pig, stop that," Sakura said._

"_Well, sorry for wanting to make sure that my friend isn't lying to me!"_

"_Do I really strike you as a liar?"_

"_No, but still, when it comes to the hotties, you've attract a lot of them."_

"_Ugh...teenage girls these days..."_

"_Hey, you're a teenage girl too, Billboard Brow!"_

"_I'm just normal," Sakura muttered, putting her study materials away in her backpack and grabbing her lunch, "Well, I'm out of this loony bin. I'm going to the library to do some studying. Bye Ino-pig."_

_Sadly for her, no sooner did she stand up, she found herself sitting back down on the bench, sighing as she stared at the teens in front of her._

"_Let me guess Ami...you heard the rumor as well," she said, inwardly cursing the bad luck that often pursued her. "Damn right I did! Why is my Kabuto-kun interested in an ugly, geeky bitch like you?" Ami asked, venom in her voice as she did. Sakura sighed again, "WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! Jeez, has every girl in this school gone insane? It's a freaking rumor, and I just disproved it. Now can everyone leave me alone? I want to go to the library and study."_

"_Not so fast, missy! We don't believe you!" Karin yelled. "Oi, do I have to spell it out for you idiots? Kabuto-kun and I are FRIENDS. Only FRIENDS! Jeez, what is with teenage girls and losing their minds when it comes to guys?" Sakura asked._

"_The reason we don't believe you is because we heard this from Kabuto-kun himself," Ami said, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_What the--!? Why did he tell you that? Wait...don't answer that. I'm going to check this out for myself."_

_With that said, Sakura stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, starting her search for the silver hair man that turned out to be the cause of this recent bit of bad luck information.

* * *

_

"Why did you have to go off and say that!?"

"Say what, Sakura-chan?"

"You know perfectly well what!" the rosette yelled, annoyed by Kabuto's act of innocence, "Why did you start that freaking rumor?" He just continued to smirk and pat the bench, offering her the spot to sit. "What rumor? I haven't heard anything about a rumor. And sit down; you look awfully stressed out," he said. Sakura sighed in irritation, but sat down and continued her glaring.

"Why did you tell Ami that we were together?"

"I didn't never told her anything."

"Well obviously you did, since she just told me she heard it from you directly."

"Really, Sakura-chan, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kabuto-kun, stop with the childish act! I'm being freaking serious here!" she yelled, becoming angrier at the senior sitting next to her.

Finally he sighed, "All right. Yes, I started the rumor, but there is good reasoning behind it." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, "And that reason is?"

Her only answer was a pair of warm lips on hers. Emerald eyes widened in realization; Kabuto Yakushi was kissing her. This was _not_ the answer she was expecting.

Before she even had the chance to react, his lips parted from hers, still keeping form in a smirk, "Because by the end of the day it was going to be true." Sakura sat there stunned, surprised by the action that just took place.

"You..."

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"You just stole my first kiss..."

"Well, the first boyfriend should be the one to take that, right?"

Sakura glared, "Who said that I loved you?" Kabuto only smirked and stood up, taking her hand in his. "Let's go and get something to eat. I'm hungry," he said. She only pouted, "You didn't answer my question, Kabuto-kun."

He answered her with another kiss, "I say so. And I'm sure you'll agree with me in time."

And in all of Sakura's knowledge and evil thoughts, she couldn't find anything to say back.

_'Okay...well, maybe this time I'll thank my bad luck and believe the rumors.'

* * *

_

Kabuto's sneaky, isn't he? But hey, at least that's another way to get the word out.

Anyway, thanks for reading my little series, and I hope you enjoyed it! Until the next time, ja ne!


End file.
